Blue team history
The Blue team is one of 13 colored teams on Planet Bob, and it houses 20 alliances. Blue has traditionally been the largest color in Number of Nations, Total Nation Strength and Total Score. Among the famous sanctioned or formerly sanctioned Blue Team alliances are NpO, NAAC, NADC and MCXA. History The events in the Blue Team can be broken down to the following topics: *1. Early Days *2. Forming of the NAAC *3. First Polar War *4. Growth of the Sphere *5. Spying Incident (NAAC-NPO) *6. Second Polar War *6a. Great desertion *6b. Formation of NpO *7. Growth and Peace *8. Great War I *9. Great War II *10. Great War III *11. Formation of BLEU *12. Unjust War *13. BLEU-NADC War *14. MCXA and Echelon leaving BLEU *15. War of the Coalition *16. Agora formation *17. BLEU disbandment *18. Agora disbandment *19. Blunity Accords formation Current Alliances Current alliances of the Blue team: Sanctioned *New Polar Order (NpO) Unsanctioned *1 Touch Football (1TF) *Age of Reclamation (AoR) *Ascended Republic of Elite States(ARES) *Echelon *Federation of Allied Republics (FAR) *Genesis *Global Democratic Alliance (GDA) *Greenland Republic - (GR) *The Imperial Assault Alliance (IAA) *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) *North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC) *Nueva Vida (NV) *Overclockers UK (OcUK) *Republic of Aquisgrana (RoA) *The Union of Empires (UoE) *The Brigade (BRIG) *The Foreign Division (TFD) *The Lost World (tLW) *United Blue Directorate (UBD) *United Union Alliance (UUA) *The Imperial Order (TIO) *The Sweet Oblivion (TSO) *World Federation (WF) *Union of Integrated National Entities (UINE) *Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) Former Alliances *BTA *National Alliance for Arctic Countries (NAAC) *Azure Alliance *Imperial Assault Alliance (IAA) *Royal Dominion (RD) *Sentinels of Unity and Liberty (SOUL) *The Shadowhood *We Are Perth Army (WAPA) *Alianza Forocoches (AF) *Ascended Coalition of Liberty (ACL) *Azure Empire (AE) *Commonwealth of Great Nations (CGN) *DaRk WhiTe *Global Organization of Republics (GOOR) *ICENI *International Protection Agency (IPA) *International Trade Alliance Organization (ITAO) *Iron Cross (IX) *Temple Of The Screaming Electron (Totse) *The New Republic (TNR) *The First Union (TFU - blue was de facto color) *United Socialist Alliance (USA) *Mutually Assured Defense (MAD) *Organization of Imperial Nations (OIN) *Protection and Liberation of United States (PLUS) *The Renegade *United States of CN (USCN) *Atlantic Empire *Imperial Order of Democratic Nations (IODN) *The Liquor Cabinet (TLC) *Finnish Cooperation Organization (FCO) **Democratic Order of Anarchy (DOA) **Scotland Forever (SF) Notable Rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the Blue team: *AlmightyGrub (NAAC/NpO) *AirMe (NAAC) *Azure Mantle (NADC) *Barix9 (ARES) *Celtic (NAAC) *Chimaera (IAA) *Drai (GR) *Dr. Fresh (CXA/MCXA) *HolyOne (NAAC) *Electron Sponge (NpO) *EmperorCharles IV (NADC) *Gopherbashi (MCXA) *Joe Stupid (ARES) *Junkalunka (IAA) *Kevanovia (IAA) *Keve69 (UINE) *MagicalBricks (NV) *RandomInterrupt (NpO/tLC) *Rebel Virginia (FAIL) *Sam (MCA/MCXA/TSO) *Voodoo Nova (IAA) Senators Those who have served on the Blue team senate are listed below: Current Senators As of Feb 15, 2010: * Willaim Kreiger of Germanic Empire (NpO) * Raunchero of Raunchero (MCXA) * Firebolt of Welchwood (TFD) Former Senators * Ski11585 of Steelertopia (NpO) Category:Team-specific history Category:Blue team